The Final Equation
by ranch-kun
Summary: Matthew is just trying to get through life. But it's kinda hard between annoying brothers and bullies and hockey practice. But when a sudden upperclassmen shows up and decides to get involved in Mattie's life, things get a lot more difficult. Especially when this upperclassmen thinks he the greatest thing to happen since sliced bread and likes nicking Mattie's lunch. Sigh. Why him?


Matthew sighed, forlornly staring at his textbooks. Someone had broken into his locker earlier that day, and nicked his books and gym clothes and backpack. Imagine his surprise (and resignation) when he'd left school that day to find all his stuff floating in the large decorative fountain out front. Removing his shoes and rolling up his pants legs, Matthew carefully stepped into the water. Praying that he wouldn't get his uniform wet, he began fishing through the disgustingly murky water and avoiding the spray of the smiling fish that circled the pillar in the middle of the fountain, squirting water in every direction. He frowned deeply as he scooped up his math notebook, all his notes and assignments waterlogged and unintelligible. With a frustrated sigh, he stuffed it into his equally soggy backpack. Stupid hosers, he fumed. When he found out who did this, he'd show them you don't mess with Matthew Bonnefoy-Kirkland, ever! He nodded to himself, even though the tiny nagging voice in the back of his head insisted that unless he'd managed to corner them on the ice, he wouldn't stand a chance most likely. Deflating, Matthew bobbed for his pencils and erasers. He almost slipped on the slick bottom of the fountain when someone called out to him. "Hey!" they shouted, standing on the edge of the fountain, directly in the path of them sun. Shielding his eyes, Matthew squinted in their direction as they placed their hands on their hips. "What are you doing, dude?" they asked shortly, stepping out of the directness of the setting sun. Matthew's eyebrows creased. He'd heard that accent somewhere before. It was that one really troublesome upper classman right? What was his name? G-something. G….?

"Hey, it's impolite to ignore someone as _awesome _as me, especially when the awesome Gilbert is trying to converse with you!" he said, jabbing Matthew in the forehead harshly. Matthew's glasses slipped from his nose and went plunging into the fountain and his unsteady stance in the water was lost. With a gasp, Matthew landed flat on his rear in the icy water.

Gilbert.

His name was Gilbert.

"Whoa, hey Birdie, you alright?" Gil asked, hauling the other student to his feet. Matthew shook his head, wrapping his arms around his middle. "I'm uh, fine, eh." he said quietly. Goosebumps rose on his arms and neck. His vision was blurry, and he knelt down and began searching the water for his glasses. He no longer cared that his uniform was getting wet, as it was wet enough already. A little more water wouldn't hurt it. He was surprised, however, when he heard and felt sloshing in the water and very quiet muttering as Gilbert knelt down and began searching too. He felt a little jab in the cheek and then two little pokes on both sides of his head before the nosepiece made contact with the bridge of his nose and his vision cleared up. Granted, his glasses were still wet, with little streams of water running down them, but at least he could see now. Gilbert was still knelt in the water before him, and it was the first time he'd taken in the other student's bizarre appearance. With snowy white hair and paper white skin, his pinkish-red eyes made him look like some kind of spirit that his father loved ranting about. "Eh..thank you," Matthew stuttered, bemused and embarrassed all at once. "Nah, it was my pleasure, helping out someone who is so _awesome _as to go swimming in the school water fountain!" he laughed, slouching in the water with his hands propped up on his knees like it was the most natural thing in the world. Matthew felt at ease, watching the albino's easy crooked grin and they way he relaxed in the chilly water, directly into the fountain's spray. "Uh, I'm not really swimming..Someone tossed my stuff into the water fountain. I'm trying to collect all of it, eh." he said, smiling back as he cocked his head to the side. Gil's head mirrored his action. "Who threw your stuff into the fountain?" he questioned. Matthew shrugged, his eyes tracing the path of a bobbing pencil. There was a loud noise as the water sloshed and Gilbert stood up, a determined and almost insulted look upon his face. "It's so _un_awesome to throw someone's stuff into the fountain!" he declared. He rolled up his already soaking sleeves. "Get up, Birdie. The awesome me has so humbly decided to help you, but I'm not doing all the work!"

* * *

Matthew checked once more to make sure that he had everything in his bag, before glancing at the face of his watch. "Oh, merde!" he swore, eyes widening at the time. "I'm so late! Papa and dad are gonna be…" he trailed off, groaning. The height of the sun in the sky should've told him enough, but with all his recent distractions, he hadn't even thought to look up as he chatted with Gil and collected his supplies. He knew once he'd get home he'd get a scolding from both his father and his papa, as they always expected _him _to be on time to dinner. They never held such expectations for Alfred though, he thought with a scowl. Gilbert glanced over at the worried and slightly agitated blond. "What's up?" he asked, wringing out his necktie. Matthew stared in the direction of his house, trying to calculate how long it would take to run home. "I'm late for dinner, my family's gonna be upset." he said quickly, shoving his wet feet into his shoes. The water soaked through immediately and the shoes made an unhappy damp squelching noise. He grimaced. Gil flashed him a large grin. "He! You walked here right? Lemme give you a lift in mein awesome ride!"

Matthew opened his mouth to reject, but Gil wasn't having any of it. Taking Matthew's damp backpack and grabbing the other boy by his wrist, he dragged Matthew off in the direction of the only car left in the parking lot. His car wasn't as spectacular as Gilbert had made it sound. It just barely could be considered a muscle car, with all the dents and scratches on it. However, the most peculiar thing was the highly detailed, and well-done paint job on the front. A large black eagle wearing a crown and gripping a scepter in one claw, and a sword in the other, all highlighted in white and gold. Gil grinned as he shoved Matthew into the car. "Awesome, right? I did it all myself," he boasted, starting up the car. Cool air blasted through the air vents and Matthew shuddered. "Sorry," Gil apologized, turning down the air. Digging through the back seat without looking, he tossed something large and soft at Matthew. A sweatshirt. "Put this on. The awesome me won't allow you to return home dying of hypothermia." Matthew began to protest but it faltered as Gil cranked up the air conditioning again. "Gentle persuasion," he smirked. Reluctantly, Matthew pulled in over his head and relished in the body heat it kept in. The same bird that Gil had painted on the hood of his car was brandished across the front of the very large, and very baggy sweater. Idly, Matthew wondered if it was a brand logo or something. His eyelids felt heavy. Matthew didn't remember telling Gil his address, but then again, he didn't remember most of the fifteen minute drive to his house as he nodded in and out of sleep. He was awoken by a soft poke to the temple. "He, Mattie, we're here," Gil said. Cracking open weary eyes, Matthew stared up the driveway to his house. "Oh, sorry to fall asleep on you, eh." he muttered, pushing his glasses onto his forehead and rubbing his eyes. Gilbert cackled, "We've been in your driveway for ten minutes, there's some oldie with big eyebrows glaring at us through the window."

"That's my dad, Gil." Matthew chided lightly as he climbed out of the car. "Thank you for the ride home, and helping me fish my stuff out of the fountain." he hailed. Gil gave him a big cheesy smile. "No problem, but you'll have to repay me later!" he laughed loudly, peeling out of the driveway and down the street, leaving behind marks. About halfway down the street Gil seemed to realize the passenger door was still open and through the back window Matthew could see him reach across and slam it shut forcefully. And about halfway up the walkway he realized he was still wearing Gil's sweatshirt. Matthew stared down the street even through Gil was long gone. He could still hear the other student's cackle however. He wasn't sure if maybe Gil was just that loud or it was just his imagination. The front door banged open.

"Oi, who was that bloke?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy. Yes, I know I'm supposed to be working on The Delightful Haunting of the Kiriyuu Manor and The Baker's Daughter and all that jazzy other stuff but I just had to get this outta my system. I might consider making this a multi-chapter story, yes or no? I've got other chapters already but I'm kinda like 'nah nobody's interested in this' so yeah. **

**Review? **


End file.
